pokemon_pokedexfandomcom-20200213-history
Charmeleon
/ |dexcekalos=084 |evofrom=Charmander |evointo=Charizard |gen=Generation I |species=Flame Pokémon |type=Fire |imheight=3'07" |metheight=1.1 m |imweight=41.9 lbs. |metweight=19.0 kg |ability=Blaze |dw=Solar Power |color=Red |male=87.5 |egg1=Monster |egg2=Dragon |body=06 |evo= }} Charmeleon (Japanese: リザード Rizaado) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Charmeleon is a small, bipedal, dinosaur-like Pokémon with an appearance similar to that of its pre-evolved form, Charmander. Charmeleon differs from Charmander in that it has a much darker red, skin color, a larger body structure, claws and a horn-like protrusion on the back of its head, similar to that of an ornithopod's. Its claws are razor sharp and its tail is very strong. Behavior Charmeleon is more aggressive than Charmander, it is believed to have a vicious nature and will constantly seek out opponents. Strong opponents excite this Pokémon, causing it to spout bluish-white flames that torch its surroundings. It is a very ruthless, pitiless and zealous fighter often using its claws. However, it will relax once it has won. Because of this trainers need to be cautious if they find one in the wild. Although it is rare to find Charmeleon in the wild. If they chose a Charmander as their starter Pokémon then they may not need to be as cautious, but one needs to be firm with them. Its love of battle makes it a good choice for trainers who wish to participate in Gym Battles. Although it has been used in Pokémon Contests. Despite this fearsome reputation Charmeleon is very loyal to its trainer provided that one treats it right. Habitat Charmeleon, along with Charmander and Charizard can be found in hot, rocky mountainous areas. Locations Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=When it swings its burning tail, it elevates the temperature to unbearably high levels. |yellow=Tough fights could excite this Pokémon. When excited, it may blow out bluish-white flames. |gold=It is very hot-headed by nature, so it constantly seeks opponents. It calms down only when it wins. |silver=It has a barbaric nature. In battle, it whips its fiery tail around and slashes away with sharp claws. |crystal=If it becomes agitated during battle, it spouts intense flames, incinerating its surroundings. |ruby=Charmeleon mercilessly destroys its foes using its sharp claws. If it encounters a strong foe, it turns aggressive. In this excited state, the flame at the tip of its tail flares with a bluish white color. |sapphire=Charmeleon mercilessly destroys its foes using its sharp claws. If it encounters a strong foe, it turns aggressive. In this excited state, the flame at the tip of its tail flares with a bluish white color. |emerald=Without pity, its sharp claws destroy foes. If it encounters a strong enemy, it becomes agitated, and the flame on its tail flares with a bluish white color. |firered=It lashes about with its tail to knock down its foe. It then tears up the fallen opponent with sharp claws. |leafgreen=When it swings its burning tail, it elevates the air temperature to unbearably high levels. |diamond=In the rocky mountains where Charmeleon live, their fiery tails shine at night like stars. |pearl=In the rocky mountains where Charmeleon live, their fiery tails shine at night like stars. |platinum=In the rocky mountains where Charmeleon live, their fiery tails shine at night like stars. |heartgold=It is very hot-headed by nature, so it constantly seeks opponents. It calms down only when it wins. |soulsilver=It has a barbaric nature. In battle, it whips its fiery tail around and slashes away with sharp claws. |black=In the rocky mountains where Charmeleon live, their fiery tails shine at night like stars. |white=In the rocky mountains where Charmeleon live, their fiery tails shine at night like stars. |black 2=In the rocky mountains where Charmeleon live, their fiery tails shine at night like stars. |white 2=In the rocky mountains where Charmeleon live, their fiery tails shine at night like stars. |x=It lashes about with its tail to knock down its foe. It then tears up the fallen opponent with sharp claws. |y=When it swings its burning tail, it elevates the air temperature to unbearably high levels. |or=Charmeleon mercilessly destroys its foes using its sharp claws. If it encounters a strong foe, it turns aggressive. In this excited state, the flame at the tip of its tail flares with a bluish white color. |as=Charmeleon mercilessly destroys its foes using its sharp claws. If it encounters a strong foe, it turns aggressive. In this excited state, the flame at the tip of its tail flares with a bluish white color.}} Learnset Leveling Generation 6 TM/HM Generation IV Egg Moves Tutoring Egg Moves Tutoring Generation IV= }} |Physical|Beauty|2 }} |Physical|Cool|2 }} |Physical|Tough|3 }} |Special|Beauty|2 }} |Special|Cute|3 }} |Special|Cute|3 }} |Special|Cool|2 }} |Physical|Cool|2 }} }} |-| Generation III= }} |Tough|1|4 }} |Tough|2|0 }} |Cute|2|0 }} |Tough|6|0 }} |Cool|2|1 }} |Tough|2|0 }} |Beauty|4|0 }} |Cool|3|0 }} |Cool|4|0 }} |Tough|4|0 }} |Cute|1|0 }} |Cute|2|1 }} |Tough|1|3 }} |Tough|2|1 }} |Cute|3|0 }} |Cute|4|0 }} |Smart|2|0 }} |Cute|2|0 }} |Cool|2|0 }} |Beauty|1|0 }} }} |-| Generation II= }} }} }} Trivia Names in other languages *Japanese:' リザード (Rizādo in Romaji) means lizard. *English:'' Charmeleon's English name comes from combining the words char (burn) and chameleon. *''French:'' "Reptincel" comes form the combination of the words "reptile"(reptile) and "''étincelle" ''(sparkle).